jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eds' Adventures Series
This is the adventure series made by i39darkblade, assisted by his partner tigerman531. They protect the universe from the Horde of Darkness as well as The Scourge. Members of The Atlantean Alliance *Ed, Edd and Eddy (Founders) *Darkblade (i39darkblade's character) (Founder) *Legion *Wonder Woman *Amora *Ariel *Eric (Future Member) *Eden *The Ultimate Ninja *Renet *Starkiller *Motoko Kusanagi (Future Member) (Darkblade's Sister) *Holli Would (Future Member) (NOTE: She is reformed in the series.) *Boba Fett (Future Member) *Sam (Future Member) *Clover (Future Member) *Alex (Future Member) *Samus Aran (Future Member) *Taran (Future Member) *Princess Eilonwy (Future Member) *Fflewddur Fflam (Future Member) *Gurgi (Future Member) *Doli (Future Member) *Kevin (Future Member) *Nazz (Future Member) *Rolf (Future Member) *Jonny 2X4 & Plank (Future Members) *Sarah (Future Member) *Jimmy (Future Member) *Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker and May Kanker (Future Members) (They'll reform in the series.) *Takuya Kanbara (Future Member) *Koji Minamoto (Future Member) *J.P. Shibayama (Future Member) *Zoe Orimoto (Future Member) *Tommy Himi (Future Member) *Koichi Kimura (Future Member) *Bokomon and Neemon (Future Members) *Alice (Future Member) *Superman (Future Member) *Batman (Future Member) *The Flash (Future Member) *John Stewart (Green Lantern) (Future Member) *Hawkgirl (Future Member) *J'onn J'onzz (Future Member) *Sailor MoonThe Sailor Scouts (Future Member) *Sailor Mercury (Future Member) *Sailor Mars (Future Member) *Sailor Jupiter (Future Member) *Sailor Venus (Future Member) *Sailor Mini Moon (Future Member) *Sailor Uranus (Future Member) *Sailor Neptune (Future Member) *Sailor Pluto (Future Member) *Sailor Saturn (Future Member) *Tuxedo Mask (Future Member) *Bloom (Future Member) *Stella (Future Member) *Flora (Future Member) *Musa (Future Member) *Tecna (Future Member) *Aisha (Future Member) *Fox McCloud (Future Member) *Falco Lombardi (Future Member) *Slippy Toad (Future Member) *Peppy Hare (Future Member) *Krystal (Future Member) *Kim Possible (Future Member) *Ron Stoppable (Future Member) *Rufus (Future Member) *Leatherhead (Future Member) *Garfield the Cat (Future Member) *Odie (Future Member) Darkblade's Team: The Ooshati *Darkblade (i39darkblade's character) (Founder) *Legion *Wonder Woman *Holli Would *Ariel *Eric (Future Member) *Samus Aran *Starkiller *Leatherhead (Future Member) *Eden *Amora *Boba Fett (Future Member) *Bloom (Future Member) *Stella (Future Member) *Flora (Future Member) *Musa (Future Member) *Tecna (Future Member) *Aisha (Future Member) *Motoko Kusanagi (Future Member) (Darkblade's Sister) List of Adventures *''The Eds' Adventures of Oliver & Company'' *''The Eds' Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''The Eds' Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''The Ed's Adventures of Rock and Rule.'' *''The Eds meet The Hunchback of Norte Dame'' *''The Eds' Adventures of The Star Wars Saga'' *''The Eds' Adventures of The Swan Princess'' *''The Eds meet Aladdin'' *''The Eds enter Cool World'' *''The Eds' Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''The Eds' Adventures of A Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''The Eds and The Return of Jafar'' *''The Eds' Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' *''The Ed's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''The Eds meet Shrek'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Beauty & The Beast'' *''The Eds and Alice in Wonderland'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Aladdin & The King of Thieves'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Beauty & The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs'' *''The Eds' Adventures of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Snow White Happily Ever After'' *''The Eds' Adventures of The Princess & The Pea'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Titan A.E.'' *''The Eds meet The Princess And The Frog'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''The Eds meet Pinocchio'' *''The Eds meet TRON'' *''The Eds meet Bambi'' *''The Eds Adventures of Wild Wild West'' *''The Eds Adventures of Stargate'' List Of Darkblade's Adventures: *''Darkblade's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Darkblade & The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Darkblade's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Darkblade meets Kangaroo Jack'' *''Darkblade & The Road to El Dorado'' *''Darkblade joins The Rescuers'' *''Darkblade joins The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Darkblade's Adventures of Shanghai Noon'' *''Darkblade's Adventures of Shanghai Knights'' *''Darkblade's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Darkblade's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone'' *''Darkblade meets Coraline'' *''Darkblade's Adventures of Hulk vs Thor'' *''Darkblade's Adventures of Starchaser: The Legend of Orin'' *''Darkblade meets Mulan'' TV Series *''Darkblade's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Justice League'' *''The Eds' Adventures of Justice League Unlimited'' Category:Adventures Category:The Eds' Adventures Category:I39darkblade Category:Tigerman531